


Maple Bay's escape leopardess

by Chibigirl24



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator, Interview With the Vampire (1994), Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Leopardess, Other, Vampires, dream daddy - Freeform, interview with a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigirl24/pseuds/Chibigirl24
Summary: Leo is a leopardess that's been trapped in a zoo for ages being tortured until one day she escapes, and one young man is nice enough to help keep her safeWill he be able to do it on his own? Will he be able to convince his father and the rest of maple bay to help?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for this will be slow because I write as I think of the idea. This is also based off of a roleplay me and my friend are doing Leo is my Dream Daddy OC that I created to become Lucien's little sister, Darla is my interview with a vampire OC I created as a (for lack of better word) replacement daughter after Claudia died. I'm updating as idea's come along and as the roleplay goes on because we do switch between who we roleplay from time to time

My name is Leo, I am a snow leopardess I have the ability to use magic, I've been in captivity in a scientific zoo for years, I've tried my best every day to use my magic to get out of here but nothing worked, So I've begun to just accept that I'm just stuck in here for good. They've started to do tests on me, Like Drawing blood, injecting me with things that make me sick for weeks, on top of that they'd beat me if I disagreed to use my magic to help them.

Tonight was no different, I was tied to a table and they had me hooked up to some kind of machine. "Okay Boss, Hopefully, this will pull the magic out of her so we can use it," Said one of the scientists. They turned around to the control panel to turn it on and when they did I start trying to wiggle out of my restraints. I get out and run off, "get her" I hear someone yell. This makes me run faster, I notice the door was left was open. I run out the door and down the maze of halls, I made it out but not before they shoot me with a tranquilizer and something else.

This caused me to stumble but I kept my balance and continued to run for my life, no one was outside in the zoo to help them catch me so I was able to get out by crawling under the front gate and out into the forest that was next to the zoo. I ran for hours before I collapsed from exhaustion I was cut up because the fence had spikes on the bottom of it, I use my magic to heal myself and start walking in the direction of town. I begin to feel tired as I reached the edge of the forest, as I go black I remembered they shot me with something

Hours later I wake up shooting up out of what looked like a bed, I looked down and noticed I had hands. I look around frantically and see a mirror I get up and look it in, to my surprise I'm human "Whatever that second dart was must've done this to me" I say to myself, "Oh hey your awake" I turn to see a boy with silver hair behind me with a trey. I hide in the corner and he comes over to me stopping a few feet away "It's Okay I'm not gonna hurt you," he said softly

"H-how did I get here? Where am I?" I asked. "You're in maple bay, I found you passed out on the edge of the forest naked so I brought you to my place," he says "My name is Lucien by the way, What's yours?" He stands up and helps me back into bed "My name is Leona but I prefer Leo,"I reply as he sets the trey next to me. It had food on it, I start stuffing my face with the food just now realizing how hungry I was. He chuckled and sat next to me "How about some TV huh?" he asked turning the TV. 

When he turns it on I hear "Female snow leopard has escaped from the Zoo today, It is thought that she might have stayed in town or gone over to maple bay. She has been shot with a new injection the zoo has created so she might also be human," I look up with widening eyes "here is a picture of her and also a picture of what she could possibly look like from the effects of the injection if you spot her call 911 immediately"

I start to cry cause I knew, I just knew that Lucien would pick up the phone and turn me in but he didn't get up or grab a phone he just simply asked "Why'd you run away from the zoo? that place is awesome," I yell "NO THEY ARE'NT!!!!!!!!!!!!" He jumps in surprise "They beat me, run tests on me, and torture me that's why I escaped I didn't want that life anymore I just want to live in peace" I say crying my eyes out into his shirt until I fall asleep


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning and Lucien wasn't in bed, This scared me. Why wasn't he here? Did he decide to turn me in? I pulled my knee's to my chest, Lucien walks into the room with a plate and whispers "Hey, My dad's home and he saw the news so your gonna have to be quiet. I don't want him to know your here until I know whether or not he'll freak out about this or not," I nod and eat what's on the plate he gave me.

His dad knocks on the door and cracks the door open a little "Lucien, Can I come in? I want to talk to you," He said. Lucien Sighed "Dad I already know it's about what was on the news but i"m fine I know how to protect myself" He replied shutting his door again. I heard his father sigh and walk off. The tone in his voice made me realize that he really is trying to help me stay out of that horrible place.

Over the next few weeks, Lucien and I have been able to sneak past his father and out of the house. He's taught me everything he could think of so I can act more human. I asked him for this just so, I don't mess up and get him in trouble. Today he's taking me shopping to get me some clothes so I didn't have to keep using his. We arrived at the mall, we walk around looking in the store's, getting stuff I liked that looked normal, and he bought me lunch

Today Lucien's dad Damien was leaving for a week-long trip for work. I waited in his room while he was downstairs saying bye to Damien, after a few minutes he comes back up "alright we got the place to ourselves for a whole 2 weeks," He said flopping on the bed. He turned the TV on "how about a Harry Potter binge?" he asked "oh yeah" I say curling into his side. We got to prisoner of Azkaban before we fell asleep

An hour later we wake up to the door opening "And who would this be?" the man asked. "Robert I can explain I swear," Lucien said, He told him the story of how he found me on the edge of the forest and about what was on the news. "Please don't tell my dad I don't him to know cause he's gonna do something crazy," He begged Robert. "Fine," He said as he left. We turned the movie off and went to sleep

_**~~Time skip /Darla POV ~~** _

"Darla, time to wake up sleepy head. I found Robert's Daughter" Lucien says shaking me awake. I groan sliding out of my bed and onto the floor. I hear him chuckle "let me guess, I'm being adorable?" I ask, he nods. I go shower and get dressed, We head to the mall to meet Robert's daughter Val. 

She was really nice and wanted to work things out with Robert, so we let her tag along back home. We made it home said hi to Damien then went straight to Lucien's room, but Lucien left so it was just me and Val. I changed into my PJ's and flopped onto his bed "Hey where's he going?" She asked I shrug "I have no idea, I honestly don't care where he goes as long as he's not doing anything illegal, doing drugs, getting arrested or cheating on me,"I say.

"But how do you know he's not doing all that?"

"I don't, but I trust him enough to not do it"

"Haven't you ever wondered? Or asked him?"

"yeah I've wondered I wonder every day and no I haven't asked him"

"Wow, you really do trust him don't you?"

I smile "yeah I do,"  We spend a few minutes talking and getting to know each other then I hear something coming from the bathroom that's in the room. I go in and see a girl and I get furious

_**~~ back to Leo ~~** _

"Who the hell are you?" She yells I curl into the corner next to the toilet. Lucien runs "Darla babe calm down let me explain before you freak out," He says holding her back. I run back into the room "What explanation could you possibly have for this? am I not enough? you really had to go and cheat on me with her? How could you" She said as she ran off crying. Damien came in "What the is going on in here, why'd Darla run off...." He stopped in the middle of his sentence

Lucien sighed "Look I know you're pissed at me for this but there was a reason behind this, I wasn't just gonna let them take her back there to be tortured again. You always taught me that every creature deserves love, kindness and caring at some point in their life." 

"Your right, I'm not mad but I'm upset that you didn't tell me sooner. You should've told me and Darla, Mainly Darla she's really hurt" He said. "I better go find her and explain before her parents decide to kill me," He said running off. "I-i'm sorry, I didn't want to cause trouble, I-i just wanted to get out of that place and have a normal life I didn't want any of this to happen," I say crying. He hugs me and rock back and forth and not long after I fall asleep


	3. Chapter 3

When I wake up in the morning, I'm hesitant to get out of bed. I lay there until noon "Hey, are you, okay hun?" Damien asks. I jumped not realizing he had come in "yeah I'm okay just thinking about yesterday," I said.

"Don't beat yourself up about what happened it isn't your fault, none of it is. you've done nothing wrong only ones at fault are the ones that hurt you" He says. "and you are free to stay here as long as you want, Lucien seems to be fond of having you around being his sister" that makes me smile. We spend hours talking until Lucien walks in holding Darla close to his side

"Sorry about before I didn't mean to yell and scare you I just overreacted," She apologized. "it's okay, I understand why you reacted the way you did I probably would react the same way," I said. we talk for hours about what will happen to me. Darla & I fell asleep leaning against each other's backs. We feel Lucien & Damien get up and hear the front door close, but we didn't bother waking up we were too tired

We wake up 3 hours later to Damien and Lucien coming back home "Hey Darla do you think that your fathers would mind Leo staying with you guys for a few weeks? We'll be over later to explain" Damien asks "No they shouldn't mind at all" She replies, she pulls me into Lucien's room and helps me pack up some clothes.

She then leads me to her parent's house and introduces me to them she lies and explains that my parents were gonna be out of town so ill be staying for a while. "Well its nice to meet you Leo please make yourself at home," Louis says

I smile and wave to him and his husband Lestat, Than follow Darla to her room. She points me to where the bathroom, kitchen and follow her to her room. We sit and talk for a few minutes before we hear "Fucking hell, this is bullshit. Darla, can you come and help me please?" I tilt my head slightly "Who was that?" I asked turning to face her again. "That's my brother Jesse I didn't even know he was home I thought he would've still been with his friends" She explains as we walk into his room.

We walk in to find that his hand is glued and stuck in a jar. Darla and I started laughing and said "okay first off why the hell is your hand in the jar in the first place and second why the hell was there glue involved your not suppose to be messing with it anyway without dad knowing" She rolled her eyes, "Does he even know?" He looked down and shook his head "He and papa Louis left not long after you went to your room and I knew you were gonna say no." We both roll our eyes and walk out of the room

Darla called the fire department and they arrived not long after, and as they were walking up the stairs they were pulling their phones ready to record, and as soon as they stepped inside the house Jesse yells, "I got out I got out, no more jar hand" the Fire Fighters grumble and curse to themselves as they put their phones away and leave


	4. Chapter 4

We were woken up the middle of the night by a loud bang on the door. I hid under the bed as Lestat looked through the peephole in the door and sees the scientists from the zoo "Darla, get her out of here now!!!" He whispers. She jumps up and throws some clothes into a bag and we sneak out the back door and run into the woods. We walk for hours until we reach a small hut in the middle of nowhere.  We walk in and she closes the door as we walk to the sofa and sink into it, Sighing relieved. Suddenly we hear the clicking of a gun and froze. "Don't move," said a voice from behind. We remained motionless. "I bet you're wondering who I am." The voice was kept soft. I saw him at the corner of the eye. He was wearing a mask but I knew who he was almost instantly.

"Jasper," I said quietly. He grinned. "Very good, Leo. Not surprising, you are the smart big cat we've had, are you not?" He loomed over me. "Are you going to kill me?" My voice was soft. "I've thought about it," Jasper mused as he looked at Darla. "It would be devastating to them. But seeing your friend here in pain would be even more devastating." He smirked as he cuffed me to a chair. "They'll find you here and blame you for it, and the best part about it is. She won't remember a thing so they'll find you here with her like this and blame you, They'll send you back to the zoo and we'll make sure you stay in there till the day you die." He pins Darla down. It was then I saw the bag.

I tried to break through the cuffs with my magic but he hits my head against the wall before I could try. He gives me some sort of shot and I instantly get drowsy "That should keep you from using your magic, and as a punishment for even trying something" Jasper twisted Darla's arm, I heard the snapping of a bone as she screamed in pain. "Please... Don't hurt her," I begged. He pulled out a needle and stabbed it into Darla's broken arm. "Darla, I'm Sorry I'm so sorry," I say crying as I watched him stab her in the chest. "Don't worry," Foyet told him. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Where to stab so she won't die. I stabbed you 9 times...let's see if we can make it 11 this time?"

"They'll be devastated," he laughed. "Especially Lucien, knowing that she went through all of this pain because of you...and worse because of the drug and the broken arm." He stabbed Darla's arm. He smiled as if satisfied by his results. That was until the door was kicked down "FBI, get down on the ground now" They yelled as they tackled Jasper to the ground. The Paramedics ran in and went straight to tending to Darla and Police officers uncuff me "Leo, are you okay? are you hurt at all?" One of them asks me. I shake my head "I'm fine, just a bit shook up," I respond. They help me in their car and drive me back to Maple Bay. I walk back home only to find out Lucien nor Damien are at the hospital with Darla. I walk around hoping someone was home, I notice that the light are on at a house. I remember Lucien said this guys name was Joesph when he told me this I found it coincidental cause I knew a Joesph.

I knock on the door and hear a muffled _'one minute please'_ from the other side of the door. After a minute the door opens and my eyes widen, I tackled him to the ground and hugged him burying my face into his chest "Joesph, I can't believe it's you. I thought I would never see you again" I say. He gives me a confused look as he pulls me off of him "I'm sorry but do I know you?" He asked "Of course you do, It's me, Leo. You rescued me when I was younger and took me to that zoo after you helped me get better" I say. "Bu-But how is that possible? your human" he stammers

"My family comes from a different planet where big cats including leopards have magical abilities, but it ended up getting destroyed so they had to come here to survive. The day they started to teach me hunters showed up and they told me to run and hide until they came and got me but they never showed up so I stayed in the den for weeks just to be sure they were gone and when I was sure I just started to walk until I passed out and well obviously you found me" I pause for a minute "After you took me to that zoo they caught me trying to use my magic and started to trying and make me use it more often but I wouldn't so they started beating me and running tests on me to try and harness it for something I never knew what, I ended escaping and the same thing happened I passed out and Lucien found me and took me in" I explained

"You poor thing, I'm so sorry to hear that. So what brought you hear this afternoon" He asks. "They ended up finding where I was in the middle of the night, So Darla and I ran off to somewhere she thought we would be safe but one of them ended up being there and tortured her. Luckily the FBI and everyone found us and took her to the hospital and hopefully she'll be fine" I explained as I yawned. He picks me up and lays me down in his room and covers me up "Go ahead and get some sleep, I'll let everyone know your okay" He says and walks off as I fall asleep

 

 


End file.
